


Fire Me Up - Part Two: The Hotel

by KatStark



Series: Fire Me Up [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Guyliner, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rockstar Jensen, self-prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door swung open after two short raps. Jensen grinned widely when he spotted a surprised-looking Jared, clad only in a tiny hotel towel wrapped around his waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Me Up - Part Two: The Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for September 2014 SMPC. Many thanks to the awesome [hells_half_acre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre) for the speedy beta.

The door swung open after two short raps. Jensen grinned widely when he spotted a surprised-looking Jared, clad only in a tiny hotel towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, hey, Jensen," Jared greeted with a bashful grin, as he stepped back to welcome Jensen in, shutting the door behind him. "I thought you'd take longer than that so I figured I'd have a quick shower to clean up." Jensen could see the flakes of dried come from their earlier encounter dusting Jared's flat belly and treasure trail, and he felt a low stir of possessive arousal in his belly.

"No reason to change your plans," he replied, a single eyebrow raised saucily as he ran his eyes appraisingly over Jared's mostly naked form. "The showers here are plenty big for two." He stripped off his own t-shirt, kicked out of his boots and jeans, and was standing even more naked than Jared in an instant.

"Okay, then." Jared grinned and removed his towel, tossing it jauntily over his shoulder as he padded barefoot to the bathroom. Jensen followed at enough of a distance to admire Jared's long bare legs and the muscular contours of his ass. He was sorry the angle didn't afford him a view of Jared's hole, and he wondered whether it was still gaped open from his cock stretching it wide as he pounded Jared on the counter of his dressing room barely an hour before. His dick sprang to life at the thought and by the time he joined Jared in the bathroom, it was jutting proudly from its nest of ginger curls.

Grinning appreciatively at Jensen's erection, Jared's tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, and Jensen could see his cock stirring from its indifferent state. Jensen winked and then cut his eyes to the chrome water faucet in the shower. Jared followed the unspoken direction and cranked the controls to warm, testing the spray for temperature as Jensen stepped up behind him and began planting kisses between his shoulder blades. Jensen pressed his cock to the curve of Jared's ass and reached around to stroke Jared's cock to full hardness, biting down lightly as he heard Jared's low sigh.

 

The water pressure was perfect as they stepped under the spray. Jensen pinned Jared against the slate tile, laughing as Jared gave a high pitched gasp at the cool stone against his back and ass. He kissed the sulky expression from Jared's face and thrust their wet cocks together between their bellies.

"I have a feeling this is just gonna get us dirtier," Jared murmured against Jensen's mouth.

"We'd better do something about that, then," Jensen replied, grabbing the small bottle of body wash from the nook in the shower wall. He lathered his hands and then wrapped one around his and Jared's cocks before grabbing Jared's ass with the other.

Jared groaned and the back of his head thudded against the shower wall as Jensen stroked them in tandem. The hot spray barely reached them, but the two men were oblivious as Jensen licked and nibbled his way along the cord of muscle at the side of Jared's throat.

Jensen's strokes grew more playful, light and quick, and Jared thrust his hips forward impatiently trying to get more contact, but Jensen kept adjusting his grip to counter each press. Fed up with Jensen's teasing, Jared spun them and shoved Jensen against the tiles, crowding tight against them and wrapping their dicks in his massive hand. He leant his free elbow against the wall, tight to Jensen's head and growled in his ear as he jacked them forcefully.

"Let me show you how it's done."

"That's exactly what I wanted. You fell right into my cunning trap," Jensen retorted, worrying the side of Jared's jaw with his teeth.

Jared growled again and caught Jensen's mouth in a bruising kiss, and Jensen felt a thrill of arousal that Jared's submissiveness only ran so far before he started pushing back. Jensen liked to be the one in control - most of the time - but he wasn't interested in a weak partner without any fire. The way Jared had Jensen's bottom lip caught just-this-side-of-painfully between his teeth as he worked them relentlessly toward release, told Jensen all the right things about Jared.

The combined pressure of Jared's hand and slick cock had Jensen keening and gasping much sooner than he would have expected. Jensen's orgasm tore through him, and he felt his balls clench as he unloaded into Jared's huge palm and over their bellies. He'd barely caught his breath when he felt Jared's large hand pressing down on his shoulder. He caught the man's dark look and he dropped to his knees and parted his lips.

"Fuck!" Jared gasped, and Jensen felt a spray of hot come over his mouth and cheek, closing his eyes just in time to avoid a painful event as a stripe of come splashed across his eyelid. He licked at the warm wetness coating his lips and heard Jared groan, and then he was being pulled blindly to his feet again as Jared kissed him deep and dirty, licking out his mouth, drinking his own flavour from Jensen's tongue.

Pulling back, panting, from Jensen's mouth Jared cautioned, "Hold still and keep your eyes closed." He turned Jensen's face into the spray, rinsing the come from his cheeks and eyes, then tenderly wiped him down with a washcloth. Once he heard Jared's "all clear", Jensen opened his eyes, and was surprised by the intensity of Jared's stormy hazel gaze.

"You have no idea how fucking sexy you are, Jensen," Jared exhaled.

Jensen pursed his lips saucily. "I've got a bit of an idea. I mean, screaming fangirls. And boys," he added with a wink. "What can I say? I am a golden god."

Jared gave him a light shove and laughed, shaking his head. "You did not just say that. I should have known. Fucking diva rockstars are all the same."

Jensen grinned and grabbed Jared's ass, pressing his fingers into the cleft until they slid easily into Jared's still-slick hole and punching out a gasp from between Jared's lips. "You should know. You're the starfucker."

Jared growled and brought his mouth down to Jensen's and they kissed with mock-ferocity until they felt their skin beginning to prune. Finally motivated to do so, they washed quickly and tumbled out of the bathroom warm and damp in fluffy robes.

After arguing for a few minutes about food choices, Jared called down to room service while Jensen grabbed a couple beers from the mini-bar and clicked through the channels. He had a good chuckle when he came across Almost Famous and left it on, loving the look Jared gave him when he realized the film Jensen had been quoting in the shower was now on their screen.

"Shove over," Jared demanded and took the outstretched beer from Jensen's hand, leaning back against the headboard and pulling Jensen against him as they settled in to watch.

The large tip Jared had promised for speedy service had clearly worked, because it was barely 10 minutes later when their food arrived. They ate and drank another beer each as they finished the movie, Jared beginning to doze before the credits rolled. Jensen hauled a complaining Jared back to the bathroom to brush his teeth, did the same himself with the travel toothbrush he'd cleverly stashed in his jeans pocket, and then they both climbed naked into the king bed, Jared pulling Jensen's back tight to his chest as they fell asleep.

 

A light knock at the door pulled Jared from sleep, and as he heard the words "housekeeping", he lunged from the bed, shouting, "No!" The housekeeper shrieked and slammed the door shut when she saw Jared running toward her. He slammed the bolt across and stood panting, back pressed against the door, only then realizing how naked he was.

Jensen was sitting up in the covers peering at Jared through one half-lidded eye, his hair wild and his cheeks pink with sleep. "So, what's all this about?" He made a vague circular motion encompassing Jared's naked form in the doorway.

"Housekeeping," Jared explained, blushing.

"So you decided to terrify her with your giant dong?"

"I forgot I was naked. I normally sleep in boxers." 

Jared was entirely too adorable when he was flushed pink with embarrassment and Jensen wanted him closer to show him just how much he liked the colour in his cheeks. "Bring that man-meat over here," Jensen demanded. He pulled the sheets back and patted the bed next to him. When Jared didn't move, he leaned back and started stroking himself lazily.

Jared was already half-way across the room toward the bed when his manager role kicked in and he voiced his protest, "Housekeeping means it's after nine. We need to be in Denver by 3 for the radio station interview--"

"I need to be in your ass by right the fuck now, so get over here," Jensen snarled, and he saw Jared's mouth drop open in instant arousal. "That's better," he encouraged as Jared crawled onto his lap and pressed in to kiss him deep, morning breath be damned.

Jensen grabbed a loose fistful of Jared's hair and tugged it back to expose Jared's neck. He pressed his lips to Jared's ear, hot breath gusting against his neck. His fingertips danced over Jared's chest as he spoke, lightly teasing one nipple. "You like it when I tell you what to do, don't ya?"

"Mm-hmm," Jared whined.

"Well, I'm tellin' ya," Jensen continued, pulling Jared's face down so they were eye to eye, "to get some of that lube you carry with you and work yourself open for me while I watch."

Jared's eyes were wild, part fear, part lust. Jensen spoke softly but forcefully. "C'mon. I wanna see you fuck yourself open on those long fingers of yours. Show me how you want me."

Jared's legs were trembling as he climbed off Jensen's lap and went to his backpack. He reached in to find a sachet of lube and some condoms. He was biting his lip as he knelt back on the bed, facing the headboard.

"How should I?" he asked.

"You want me to tell you?" Jensen asked and Jared nodded, still biting his bottom lip. "Okay, spread your legs for me and lean forward against the headboard. That's good." Jensen ran his hands up and down Jared's flanks, and moved to kneel behind Jared as he spoke. "Now get your fingers really slippery." He kissed and gently nipped at Jared's upper thigh as it curved into his buttock. "Yeah, that's it. Now, brace yourself with one arm, and then slide one finger into your pretty little hole."

A sigh escaped Jared's lips as his middle finger disappeared into his ass.

Jensen kissed Jared's wrist as it flexed to push Jared's finger in and out. "Fuck. So hot, Jared. That feel good?"

"Yeah." Jared's voice was high and desperate.

"I'll bet you're still kinda slick and open from me last night, aren't ya?"

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, now slide another one in. Mmm, yeah. Fuck. Look at that hot little hole devouring those fingers. You can't wait 'til that's my cock, can you?" Jared whimpered his assent. "Now, see if you can find your prostate."

"Oh! Shit!"

"Yeah, that's it. Doing so good, Jared. So fucking good." Jensen stroked his fingertips around the stretched rim of Jared's hole and felt a shudder of pleasure run through Jared. Grabbing the lube, he slicked his middle finger and pressed it between Jared's two, stretching him wide. He paused when Jared did, pressing his lips to the base of Jared's spine, and he stroked Jared's cock to hardness. When Jared started moving his fingers again, arching his hips back into the pressure, Jensen thrust in tandem, feeling the muscle relax around them.

He let go of Jared's cock to roll a condom onto his own as they continued to finger Jared open. Jared was gasping and moaning into the thrusts, fucking his hips shamelessly, as Jensen continued a steady stream of encouraging words. When he was ready he stilled Jared's hand and watched as the shiny fingers withdrew, leaving a tiny pink gape which made him moan out loud at the sight.

Lining up his cock with Jared's tempting hole, Jensen pushed the tip just inside, feeling the slight pop as the flared head breached the entrance. He wrapped his arm around Jared's chest and pulled his body flush against him before he slid home. He captured Jared's pink lips in a hot kiss over his shoulder, drinking in the tiny whimpers and whines that flew from his throat.

"Fuck. Me. Jensen," Jared gasped, and Jensen pulled him even tighter against his chest as he began to piston his hips in earnest. Jared's head fell back against Jensen's shoulder, his eyes hooded, and his mouth lax.

"Touch yourself," Jensen commanded, and then bit down on the firm triangle of muscle between Jared's neck and shoulder. Jared spat in his hand and started jacking his cock, his rhythm erratic and stilted at first. "C'mon," Jensen growled in his ear. "Show me what you like. I can't wait to see you come for me again." He licked his fingers and started tweaking Jared's nipple, teasing and stroking. Jared moaned as he found a rhythm and started fucking his hand, using small twists every few strokes, and rolling his balls gently in the other hand as Jensen thrust deep into him.

Both men were sweating with exertion, and Jensen licked the small rivulets from the side of Jared's neck as the bed frame protested beneath them. Jared's moans were getting louder and Jensen could tell he was getting close. "Come for me, Jared. Show me how much you love having my cock in your ass."

Jensen adjusted his grip, grabbing hard around Jared's waist so he could fuck even deeper into Jared, pegging his sweet spot with each thrust. Jared was babbling a barely coherent stream of "Oh god", "Fuck", "Jensen", "Yeah" and then he was coming, spraying hot and thick over Jensen's forearm at his hips, and across the headboard in front of them. Jensen fucked him through it, working every drop out of Jared's dick, and when Jared started to slump weakly against him, he took his own pleasure, pumping hard until he too was coming, gasping against Jared's back.

They slid down to collapse into the messy nest of sheets on the bed, panting and staring at the ceiling. Jensen was the first to speak after several minutes.

"So I was thinking--"

"Not a chance. You're doing that interview. You've got," Jared picked up his phone, "ten minutes to shower and be down at the bus."

Jensen groaned in protest and ran a finger through the come spattered over Jared's belly. "Surely there must be some benefits that come from banging the tour manager. Could you bump it an hour?"

Jared leaned in and kissed Jensen deeply, then shoved him out of the bed. "The benefit that comes from sleeping with the manager is that you get to tap this fine ass."

"I can live with that." Jensen leaned in for another kiss but Jared smacked him with the pillow.

"Shower. Now!"

Jensen laughed and ran toward the bathroom, throwing a salute over his shoulder. 

"Yessir."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are pie. Please feed me delicious pie by commenting.


End file.
